The one that got away
by LordFelicity
Summary: Lo perdió todo, una pelea, un momento, su vida cambio completamente, John Egbert perdió a Dave Strider, el amor de su vida, una borrachera le hará decir todo sobre ello ¿lograra vomitar todo su dolor o solo morirá con el?


No podía se cierto, pero habían indicios de que fuera la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida. Nadie le había dicho a John Egbert que los sueños se hacen realidad y que las pesadillas también son sueños o al menos eso pensó mientras sacudía su cabello sin querer si quiera levantarse de su cama, se removió un poco quitándose la cobija de encima, aun recordaba ese día a la perfección.

Había peleado con Dave, en un instinto de defensa contra los insultos acabo diciéndole al rubio que era estúpido ser Dj, que se consiguiera un trabajo de verdad, el Strider ofendido y molesto, tomó las llaves de su auto y salio azotando la puerta mientras el pelinegro se echaba a llorar, sabia que había lastimado al otro. Pasaron unas horas pero no volvía, John no podía dejar de caminar de aquí para haya bastante inquieto por lo que pudiera haber pasado, realmente no esperaba lo que se vino después, entre lagrimas y sollozos se quedo dormido mas sin embargo un fuerte ruido lo despertó, era el timbre de su propio apartamento ¿acaso Dave olvido las llaves?, lo dudo un poco mas sin embargo se dispuso a abrir, había dos policías que al instante le mostraron sus placas.

-¿Es usted John Egbert?- preguntó uno de ellos de forma seria

-S-soy yo- contestó el ojiazul asustado

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe a que reconozca el cuerpo de...- el policía hizo una pausa mirando la hoja en una pequeña tabla -Dave Strider-

Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, perdió la fuerza, se paralizo, no podía formular palabra alguna, olvido como respirar, como mantenerse de pie, como hablar y como vivir. Una parte de el murió ese día, esa parte nunca volvería por mas que uno quisiera, en ese momento solo se desmayo y perdió la conciencia, ojala hubiera sido solo un mal sueño.

Pero en el momento actual se levanto y fue directamente al baño mirándose al espejo, lucia pálido, ojeroso, con los ojos hinchados, mas delgado de lo normal y sus ojos ya no brillaban. Abrió la llave del lavabo enjuagándose la cara solo para librarse de el molesto resto de sus lagrimas secas, no sabia como pero había llorado horas y horas por días sin detenerse, de vez en cuando sus vecinos Karkat y Gamzee lo visitaban solo para hacerlo comer un poco o salir a tomar el sol. Dave había cambiado cientos de vidas de personas a su alrededor pero sin duda la que mas habia cambiado fue la de John, ahora aquello se convertía en un trago amargo que no podía recordar.

-¡John! ¡abre!- se escucho una voz masculina mientras tocaba desesperadamente la puerta, el pelinegro se seco el rostro y sin importarle estar en ropa interior se apresuro a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa su tío Jake English estaba ahí

-Jake...¿paso algo?-

-Dirk y yo iremos a tomar algunos tragos, pensé que te haría bien salir- contestó el ojiverde acomodándose la camisa y mirando al otro esperando un no por respuesta. Pero ese no, jamas llego, dicen que el alcohol sirve para olvidar ¿no es así?

-Espera- contestó este en un suspiro, cuando menos lo espero ya estaba vestido aunque aun con el cabello hecho un asco. Salio y miro el sol ¿cuanto tenia que no lo veía? a pesar de que ya eran mas de las 5 pm y este comenzaba a ocultarse le dejo ceguera temporal, subió al auto de Dirk como normalmente lo hacia cuando llegaban a salir con el, cuando llegaron al lugar era muy escandaloso, había música a un volumen que le reventaba los tímpanos, las luces parpadeaban y eran de colores brillantes pero en ese estado le daba igual, se fue directamente a la barra y pidió un whiskey en las rocas. A su lado pudo notar a Kanaya y Rose hablando, sintió envidia de ellas, sintió envidia de todo aquel que aun conservara a la persona que amaba a su lado...

-Jo-john...¿estas bien?- se acerco el rubio de gafas puntiagudas examinándolo de arriba a abajo, su estado era todavía peor que en la tarde y había varios vasos de tragos vacíos en la mesa, Dirk sabia perfectamente que John no tomaba, no era alcohólico y nunca en su vida lo había visto ebrio, al menos hasta ese momento

-Lo *hip* estoy- sollozo, estaba llorando, trato de levantarse pero solo beso el piso de aquel sucio lugar

-No, no estas bien, llamaré un taxi- el Strider ayudó a l moreno a levantarse y saco su teléfono a punto de llamar a alguien que viniera por el, se le ocurrió llamar a su hermana Jade, ella lo recogería y cuidaría así que le mando un mensaje

-¿Sabes *hip* Dirk? sho...te contare una historia...- John se sentó de nuevo en la barra pidiendo otro trago, era hora de vomitar su amargo pasado junto Dave Strider, quien fue y sera el amor de su vida.

* * *

Algo corto para empezar, vaya que tenia mucho queriendo escribir esto, realmente este fin quería que fuera un DirkJake pero nah...realmente tengo otros planes para ellos, por favor, déjenme amenazas de muerte y comentarios ~


End file.
